


Hungry for More

by snowynights



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cooking, F/M, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannibal and Cooking, Hannibal/Reader - Freeform, Murder, NSFW, Sexual, nbc hannibal - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynights/pseuds/snowynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reuniting with a colleague after somewhat years, Hannibal invites you over for dinner. Long have you awaited to say more than just hello to him...and he has more than just dinner in mind. Hannibal/Reader. NSFW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry for More

Your nerves were in a wreck as you put on your coat and walk into the brisk night. The previous day you ran into an old colleague from college, Hannibal Lecture. The two of you barely talked throughout the years in culinary class, only a hello at most; however, from a distance you admired him so dearly. His fluid movements and sternness and passion for culinary made you wish you could be closer. But before you knew it, graduation occurred and several years passed till you saw each other again at the gourmet store. You politely greeted him and he invited you over for dinner to catch up on life.  
Before stepping out you glanced in the mirror. Back in college, there weren't any special features to show then but now, your body has fully matured and yet to be tainted from another man. Of course, that doesn't rule out you doing anything...  
Your makeup brought out your eye color, made your cheeks rosy and lips desirable. The perfume wasn't too strong but sweet enough to turn heads. The white blouse just showed a little cleavage with an asymmetrical black skirt to match.  
"Aaahh, I'm trying to hard..."  
Just as you were about to change again for the 10th time, your phone buzzed saying that your ride was here. You threw your coat on and step outside the apartment complex to the car waiting by the sidewalk. Luckily, Hannibal had also so generously offer you a ride since your car was in service.  
Hannibal opened the passenger side for you and with his deep accent greeted you.  
"Good evening!" You smiled at him as you entered the car.  
He glanced over your outfit and you swear you saw a slight smirk as he closed the door. He entered the driver’s side and took off towards his house. The radio was just audible but you could hear some type of instrumental music playing.  
"What is it you do for work,____?" Hannibal asked, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"Ah, I help out in a small bakery at the mall. It isn't too much but pays the bills. Are you a private chef now or...?"  
"No, I decided to become a psychiatric. Culinary became more of a hobby."  
Hearing that made you more conscious of your movements. You looked down at your thumbs and fumbled with them. 'That's a shame...but then again, it is more of a special memory for me to see him cook.' You smiled a little to yourself to the thought.  
"___?"  
"Ah! Yes?" You perked your head up to look at him.  
"We're here." He got out of the drivers side and opened the door for you to let you out. His house was very nice looking, defiantly reflecting his income as a psychiatric.  
"Beautiful house you have..."  
You followed him to the entrance and inside. He helped you slide off your coat to put into the closet. Everything was so elegant in the house, nothing compared to your apartment.  
"Dinner will be ready soon, you’re welcome to sit by the fire place in the dinning room."  
"Ok, thank you." You walked in the direction he pointed and leaned against the table looking at the fire. The smell of dinner began to linger in the air, making you curious. Following the smell, you peek into the entrance of the kitchen to see Hannibal in a smock, sleeves back and working away on tonight's meal. Your eyes widen and jaw slack a little in awe. It's been too long since you last saw him cook...you turned around and went back to the dinning room with your heart racing like crazy. You place your hand over it and whisper, "Quiet you, or he'll hear..."

Hannibal brought out the glorious meal and the two of you chowed down on it while catching up on the good and the bad times. Lately he has been busy with helping a police investigation while you are just simply living a quiet life. You excuse yourself for a moment to use the restroom. To get there was easy, but going back was a bit complicated. You took the wrong turn and opened the door to a bedroom. 'I don't think this is the dining hall...' You went to turn around to see Hannibal in the entrance.  
"Ahh...sorry I got lost..."  
He smirked and walked towards you and you walked back more into the room. He closed the door behind him never taking his eyes off of you.  
"Since the moment you saw me, your eyes have been dilated and your cheeks flushed."  
"Eh?!" You looked down to the ground embarrassed but not ashamed. He walked closer to you and tilted your head up to him.  
"I presume you enjoyed tonight's meal,____?"  
"Ah...y-yes, it was delicious! And the way you cooked too was bri-" you covered your mouth and blushed more, realizing you sounded like a stalker.  
"I saw you at the entrance...I'm glad you enjoyed the show." He smiled softly and lifted your hand up and kissed it gently.  
"Have you ever been with another man,___?"  
"Ah...nothing serious..."  
Hannibal reached into his back pocket and responded, "Good...now, why don't we play a little game?"  
You nodded your head a little, shaking a bit. Your brain was saying something wasn't right, but your heart was beating ever more in anticipation.  
"There's no need to be scared, there is nothing I will do to hurt you..." He pulled out a black cloth and placed it over your eyes and tied it behind the back of your head.  
"Now, I want you to listen very closely to my instructions."  
You nodded again in response. You felt his presence move away from you.  
"Unbutton your blouse slowly...then take your skirt off"  
You do so with shaky hands and let them fall to the floor, leaving the best black lingerie you have on to show.  
"Sit down on the bed."  
You moved back till you felt the bed's edge and went to sit down without realizing how close you were to the edge. You slipped off the edge and onto the ground. You heard a soft chuckle from him and felt his hands guide you back to the bed.  
"Sorry..."  
"Sshhh...no words. Slide back more and lie down."  
The bed felt soft to the touch, your heart was beating like crazy, waiting for the next command from him. Never in your dreams would you imagine you would be doing something like this with someone.  
"Put your hands on your thigh...then move them slower up to your chest."  
You did what he said, taking off your bra as well.  
"Play with them a little..." He purred, hearing his voice come closer to you. You felt his hand move up your thigh to your underwear, making you jump a little. He slowly slide your panties off down your legs.  
"Move your hand down to your sweet spot and rub it softly... Use your other hand and put one finger in. That's a good girl."  
It felt like your mind was turning into mush as your breath started to become heavier.  
"Open your legs up more and put another finger in. That's it...let the sensations spread over your body."  
You felt his presence over you and he kissed you deeply, twirling his tongue with yours. He was muffling your moans as he massaged your breast more. You felt your body starting to reach its climax as you moved faster, letting you legs wrap around his waist. He nibbled on your ear to your neck, murmuring sweet French too. Your body hit its orgasm, making you moan loudly and your body quiver.  
"Very nicely done ___, I'll take over now..." He removed the blindfold to see his shirt was already off and a pressing erection from his pants. Oh how bad you wanted him in you...  
You put your hands on his belt and undo it. He slide off the rest of his clothes and threw them on the ground.  
"It may feel uncomfortable at first, but you will adjust...do you trust me?"  
"Yes...I'm ready..."

He leaned back down and kissed you some more and slide himself slowly inside you. You whimpered a little and gripped onto his arms tightly. It started to hurt but as he began to move, it turned more and more into sweet pleasure. You looked at him, your eyes begging for more.  
"Tell me what you want..."  
"Please...give me more..."  
He turned you over onto your back, placing a pillow under your stomach, and began to move much faster. His body was leaning over yours, giving out soft groans too. He placed his hands over your clit and rubbed it along with his pace.  
"Aaahh...I don't think I can take any more..."  
"Come with me then..."  
The surge in your body once again came over as you moaned out Hannibal's name. You felt warm liquid pour into you as Hannibal thrust one last time then lying down across from you.  
"That was...amazing..." You say breathlessly, smiling as he kissed your forehead and pulled the comforter above you both.  
"Get some sleep now ____..."  
"Mmm..." You cuddled up to him and fell asleep to his sweet scent.

 

\-- Until the morning, you will never realize what a mistake you made.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading my fanfic! Please let me know what you think or leave a kudo, it is greatly appreciated! There will be a follow-up chapter soon to come....but ill leave you in agony for a bit c;


End file.
